Many types of cleaning devices are known for firearms generally and rifles specifically. Many of these prior devices address various specific cleaning issues including efforts to better clean the rifling groves within the barrel of the firearm. Additionally, other ram rod devices are known to assist persons in the loading of rifles, especially black powder rifles. Each of these separate tools is necessary for the efficient operation of muzzle loading rifles.
Generally, most tools for cleaning or loading a rifle are separate tools that fasten firmly to the end of a cleaning rod. When in use, the entire cleaning rod will therefore follow the same motion as whichever tool is attached to the end of the rod. This includes the rotational movement of the tool in the rifling of the barrel of a rifle. Because the cleaning and loading tools are fixedly attached to the cleaning rods, the tools can cause excess friction and drag in both the cleaning and loading processes. These cleaning and loading rods with the fixed tools include those that are sold with and removably mounted on a rifle.